What Will Happen?
by IfSacrificesWereEasy
Summary: What will happen when Kim's life turn's upside down? What will happen when Jack loses someone he loves? What wil happen between the two? - FIND OUT in What Will Happen! Seriously, just click the story to find out. Has KICK! ALL READERS AND WRITERS- INFO ABOUT PROJECT BEAUTIFUL.
1. Prologue Kinda Thing

What will happen when Kim's life turn's upside down? What will happen when Jack loses someone he loves? What wil happen between the two? - FIND OUT in What Will Happen! Has KICK!

* * *

Kim was sitting on a lumpy, hard bed at Mika's house. She hugged her knees up to her chest and wondered what happened to what she used to call, her happy life. Two months ago, her parents got divorced, and after that everything was a blur.

* * *

**There you go!**


	2. Bella

**SUPER IMPORTANT AN AT THE BOTTOM** Now behold, THE FIRST chapter! XD

* * *

Kim was sitting on a lumpy, hard bed at Mika's house. She hugged her knees up to her chest and wondered what happened to what she used to call, her happy life. Two months ago, her parents got divorced, and after that everything was a blur.

* * *

**Kim POV**

Three years ago it started. My parents were fighting, day and night 24/7. I couldn't stand it and sometimes I felt like I just wanted to escape the world. When I came home from school I wouldn't hear my mom saying, "How was school?" I wouldn't hear my dad saying "I'm so proud of you!" What I would hear is my parents viciously attacking each other with words in the spare bedroom.

"It's your fault! You're so stubborn. Everything has to be your way!"

Finally, two months ago they made the decision to get a divorce. I was friends with a few kids whose parents have gotten divorced and they say it's not that bad. They go to the other parent's house every other week.

I thought, maybe it wouldn't be so hard and I would still see Mom and Dad. But it was hard. Very hard. The hardest part though, was that my dad wasn't staying in the country. He was moving to Brazil. I wouldn't see him unless he moves back.

My mom says flying to Brazil is expensive and right now, we don't have that kind of money.

My dad moved out, and after saying goodbyes, and I love you, he walked off blending with about the 200,000 people in the airport. He didn't look back.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~page break.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**Third Person POV**

**(Jack)**

Jack Brewer was bored out of his mind sitting at home, flipping through the 80 or so channels he had on his TV. He turned the TV off and got up with a sigh. There was just nothing good to watch ever since his parents took away the cable. Jack walked up to his kitchen and decided to feed his dog, Bella.

"Here Bella", Jack called to his beloved dog. "Bella", Jack said a little louder.

She didn't come. Huh, that's weird thought Jack. She normally came when Jack called her. Jack began looking for Bella. After a thorough search Jack found Bella underneath his bed. "There you are!" exclaimed a happy Jack. "I was so worried!"

Bella let out a small bark. She didn't come out of under the bed. Jack crawled under and scooped Bella out. She was barely moving. "Bella, please be ok. Please be ok". Bella let out her last whimper and curled up in Jack's arms. The rise and fall of her stomach slowed to a stop and finally, it lay flat.

The house was so quiet you could hear a pin drop.

"NOOOO! BELLA! " cried Jack. Jack ran to the kitchen, grabbed the phone and dialed 911. He explained what happened as fast as he could and they assured him they would be there as quick as possible. Jack phoned his mom and dad from work telling them to come home. Finally, he called Kim. She didn't pick so he left a hurried message, "Kim, please come to my house as soon as you hear this message. Please. Hurry."

**Kim POV**

I was sitting on my bed at home painting my nails. I was just about to attempt, yet miserably fail my right hand when I heard some music coming from across the room. It was my phone!

I resisted the urge to get up and dance to my "jam". Maybe it's Jack!, I thought excitedly. (okay, so maybe I have a little crush on him) YES! The name Jack flashed flashed across the screen. I was thinking about how to answer the phone and then decided on playing it cool with a simple "What's up?" but by then, the call had ended.

I noticed Jack left a message. "Kim, come to my house as soon as you hear this message. Please. Hurry."

Oh NO! Jack was in trouble and it sounded serious. I hastily changed out of my pajamas, grabbed a baseball bat just in case and raced out of the house as fast as my legs could carry me.

* * *

**AN|** Ok so I know this chapter was a bit boring but I was just trying to introduce Kim's life and start the story. I promise next chapter will be better. (PROMISE :) I want to know if you guys would rather have longer chapters with less frequent updates or shorter chapters with more frequent updates. And what did you think of the length of this chapter? Too small? **If you guys have tips on how I can make this better, please let me know!** I hope you guys continue reading! If anyone wants a shout out let me know! Check out my profile! XD

And, don't forget to…

REVIEW! (Please? With a blueberry on top!)

THANK YOU!

* * *

**SUPER IMPORTANT: **

Oh, and I just want to add that **if you're reading this story a month after its published, still review**! I don't care if you're reading it a **year or decade after its published, please REVIEW!** I Always check for them even when the story has been around for a while!


	3. Jack's House

**AN|** Hi Everyone! I made a few minor updates to chapter 1 so if you want, check that out. You don't have to. Thanks so much to everyone who read chapter one! I want to give a special thank you to **staystronglivelong** and **curlygirl02** for reviewing the first chapter! Check out staystonglivelong's stories, they are EPIC! Now, what you've been waiting for, the one and only, Leo Howard! Not really. I wish... But I have the next best thing, CHAPTER 2!

* * *

**Jack POV**  
I called 911, my parents, Rudy, and the rest of the guys. I had to leave a message for Kim. My parents rushed home from work and Rudy couldn't come because he had other students in the dojo right now.

The guys were here and just then I heard a doorbell. It must be Kim.

She barged in holding a baseball bat in one hand and a bottle of nail polish in the other hand, looking like a complete nutcase. Instantly seeing the tears on my face she asked, "Jack what happened?"

I replied choking it out "Bella...she.. d-d.." I couldn't say it.

Kim turned around and faced everyone else.

Mom said, "Jack, there's nothing we can do right now. Even taking Bella to the hospital won't wake her up. Do you understand?"

I nodded miserably.

"Jack, you gave her the best life a dog could have. No dog could've been happier than Bella," Dad said to me.

The guys didn't say anything. Kim pulled me into a hug.

Jerry smirked to the side facing Eddie.

Eddie just slapped him. "Jerry, shut up."

It was actually kind of funny- but only for a second. My thoughts turned back to Bella. Milton was talking to my mom.

My mom turned to face everyone and said, "Since we're not allowed to burry pets in the backyard, Milton had an idea. His church has a really big cemetery and we can make arrangements for a funeral there."

Jerry said "Yo, I think Bella was in love with Pedro. It's like they were making little puppies or something behind your tool shed." Even I had to smile at that one.

"I can play music on my cello," piped up Eddie.

My dad replied "Thanks Eddie, your music is great but I don't think we'll need it."

Suddenly, we heard sirens outside our house. It was the ambulance. Mom rushed to the front door and there stood 5 guys in their uniforms. "Where's the dog?"questioned one of the guys. Everyone moved out the door as Mom and Dad tried to explain the situation to the doctors. **(I don't know what to call them)**. They didn't look too pleased. "Maam, are you sure the dog doesn't need assistance?"

My mom nodded and told them for the 10th time, "It already passed away. There's nothing anybody can do."

The doctor answered, "Alright. Have a nice day." When they were going down the porch steps, I noticed they looked really mad. Oops… Some neighbors came over and asked if everything was alright because the saw some ambulances. Mom and dad had to explain everything all over again to a bunch of concerned neighbors.

Eddie, Jerry, and Milton all had to leave. Eddie was late for a dance concert, Milton had some nerd competition, and Jerry had a date with Mika. How Mika agreed to go out with Jerry still blows my mind.

I realized that now it was just me and Kim. YES!

**Kim POV**

Oh man. I felt so bad for Jack. He LOVED Bella. Bella and him would do everything together. They even won a Frisbee contest once. Half of his awards were from karate tournaments but the OTHER half of the awards were from things he did with Bella. They even won an award for fishing with your dog. How they did that is beyond me. Anyway, it looked like Jack an I were alone! Happy dance in my head! **(Can you imagine what Kim's happy dance would look like?!)** Neither of us said anything for a full minute.

Jack looked into my eyes and said "Kim, I-" just then Rudy came barreling through the back door.

"JACK! Are you okay? What happened? I came as quick as I could after my class was over "

"Rudy, can I talk to you. In the kitchen?" I asked. I knew Jack didn't have the heart to explain everything again to Rudy. After I told Rudy everything Jacks parents came in to talk with Rudy. Just then we heard the doorbell ring. It was my mom. She joined Mr. and Mrs. Brewer in the kitchen along with Rudy. Yay! We were alone again!

Jack tried to finish what he was saying earlier "Kim I just -" and then Rudy came and interrupted us AGAIN! Man I was really starting to get mad at him.

"Jack, If you need to take a day or two off from practice you can. Take all the time you need," said Rudy.

"Thanks Rudy."replied Jack.

"Definitely. If you need someone to talk to, you can always come to me." Jack just nodded back.

**Jack POV**  
I understand Rudy trying to help and everything, but he is interrupting our moment!

Then, Kim's mom came out of the kitchen to hug me. She smelled just like Kim. "I'm so sorry Jack."

Kim gave me one last hug and whispered "stay strong Jack."  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~ .~.~page break .~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~  
**Third Person POV**  
After Rudy, Kim and her mom had left, Jack went to his room.

"Jack? Are you in there?"asked his parents.

"Mom, Dad, can I have some time alone if you don't mind?" asked Jack.

"Sure sweetie, tell is if you feel like talking."

Jack took out his photo album with all the pictures of him and Bella. Jack was flipping through the album when he saw a picture that made him smile. It was a picture of the time Kim had come over and they both tried to give Bella a bath. him and Kim ended up covered with soap suds from head to toe, but Bella didn't have a single soap bubble on her. Jack closed the photo album and trudged downstairs. His mom and dad wanted to discuss the funeral arrangements with him.

* * *

**AN|** Thanks for reading! Ch. 3 will hopefully be up tomorrow!**PLEASE REVIEW**! I'm begging you guys! Pretty please with a plum on top?


	4. The Funeral

**AN| **Hey Guys! I know I said Ch.3 would be out yesterday and I'm really sorry. I didn't finish it in time.. I had to rewrite it again because i completely messed up! But you can read it now!** PLEASE CHECK OUT THE AN BELOW!**

* * *

**Kim POV**  
I spent the whole night making a card for Jack. It was Huge! I got everyone he knew to sign it.

I spent the 7 hours picking out my outfit for the funeral. I decided on a black t-shirt and cutoffs. Now, I just hope Jack liked my gift.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.page break ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**Jack POV**  
On the day of the funeral, everyone arrived bringing a little something.

Rudy brought a small statue of a dog that looked just liked Bella, holding a heart. On the bottom there was a carving that said "I'll always be in your heart and you'll always be in mine."

Jerry, Milton, and Eddie had all chipped in and brought a huge gift basket with stuff to cheer me up.

It was a small funeral, nothing too fancy. It was only the gang, my parents, and my grandma who had a very close relationship with Bella.

Just as my grandma came in sight, she got one look at me and then said "Oh my! Look how much you've grown! You're such a big boy now!"

What did she think I was, 5? And I'm pretty sure I grew _a lot_ since the time I last saw her, which was two weeks ago. I thought she'd leave me alone after that but she wasn't done.

She bent over gave me a big, fat kiss on my cheek. So this is what Milton felt like.

I was absolutely disgusted now. I was about to rub her kiss off when my mom gave me a stern look. Thankfully, she also saved me.

"Mom! How are you doing?" she said to Grandma, giving me a look that said "get out of here!"

I ran out a little bit and bumped into the guys. Sadly, Kim wasn't with them.

Hey guys! "Where's Kim?" I wondered out loud.

"Oooh, is someone in love?" teased Jerry. This time Eddie and Milton both slugged him.

"Jerry, I do NOT have a crush on Kim." I said.

"Mmmhhhhhmm," said all three of them all at once.

Rudy came running out of the chapel like a lunatic with some lady chasing after him waving a roll of newspaper in her hand screaming "Thats right you! Run home to your mommy!"

I just rolled my eyes. "Rudy, I have one question, what in the world were you doing inside the chapel?" I asked.

He replied, "I was checking out the lay-dees!"

I just shook my head. I decided to look around for Kim. I spotted her making her way to the cemetery.

She ran up to me and hugged me! "We all made you something!" she said.

**Kim POV**  
I took out the card, and handed it to him.

"Kim this is awesome! How did you get everyone to sign this thing?" Jack exclaimed.

I just grinned and he hugged me again.

"I made you a little present too," I said handing him a box. Inside it was a little scrapbook I made for Jack. I got all the pictures in it from his mom. I tried to make it as guy-ish as I could, but let's face it, scrapbooks are not a guy thing. I also gave him a watch that when you pressed a special button, it opened up. Inside of it was a picture of him and Bella taken not too long ago, the picture of me, him, and covered in soap after attempting to wash Bella, and a picture of Bella as a puppy.

"Kim.. Wow! I'll never take it off!"exclaimed a happy Jack.

"Oh and Jack? One more thing, you have some lipstick on your cheek," I said trying to hide a smile.

"Is there someone I should know about?" I said mischievously, knowing it was his grandma.

"Yes, her name is Shirley" said Jack with a goofy smile as he was vigorously wiping his cheek. "Is it gone now?" he asked.

I replied, "Nope!"

He knew perfectly well that it was gone.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~ .~.~page break .~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~  
**The Funeral Part  
Jack POV**  
I placed Bella in a biodegradable box and closed the lid.

Mom and Dad dug the hole in the ground really deep so the animals wouldn't be able to smell it.

After that everyone said a few words. When it was my turn I couldn't even get anything out.

Kim, who was standing by my side the whole time, grabbed my hand and squeezed it.

Thank goodness Jerry didn't say anything about that.

I finally managed to choke out a few sentences through my tears.

Kim said the most beautiful thing I've ever heard. I was really lucky to have her as a friend.

I placed Bella's favorite blanket next to her in the hole. She would sleep on it every day, play with it everyday, and take it everywhere she went. Right now, there were more holes in the blanket than there was cloth.

Ms. Crawford along with Rudy, put in the biggest dog bone I've ever seen in my life.

The guys added in a few dog treats that we're the most expensive kind available. Bella loved those.

Mom, Dad, and Grandma each put in one of Bella's favorite dog toy.

I was touched with what everyone had put in. We covered up the hole and nobody said anything for a minute.

I realized I was still holding onto Kim's hand. I didn't let go.

Kim broke the silence by saying,"I have something". She took what looked like a really big stone but when she turned it over it read "Bella. The best dog and friend a boy could have." Kim said with the smile that I loved, "I had it specially made for you".

It was a headstone! "Kim, I-I I don't know what to say,"I stuttered.

"Shhhh.."Kim said. "Dont say anything."

I carefully placed the headstone in the proper spot.

When the funeral was over everyone came to my house but I really just wanted to be alone. Everyone understood and left except for Kim.

I closed my bedroom door and I heard her voice, "Jack, you okay? It's me, Kim."

I still didn't open the door.

Then she said, "It's just me. Nobody else."

I reluctantly opened the door for her. My whole bed was soaked with tears.

She just came over and hugged me. "I'm so sorry,"she whispered.

I held onto her and didn't let go.

* * *

**AN|** Thanks for reading! **PLEASE REVIEW**! Ch. 4 will hopefully be out soon! Don't worry more Kick is soon to come!  
Review!  
Pretty please with a kiwi on top?

* * *

To:curlygirl02: Thank you so much for reviewing and keeping me entertained yesterday/today!  
To: staystronglivelong : Thank you too for reviewing and offering to help me when I completely messed up my story!  
To: DramaQueen478: Thank you a lot for reviewing and reading the story!


	5. The Waterpark

**AN|** Hi guys! I decided to give you chappie 4 too! It's a filler chapter so don't expect too much! **Please review!**

* * *

The next day ...  
**Kim POV**  
Everyone was in the dojo stretching and practicing.

Jack didn't take the day off but he still wasn't talking as much.

I felt horrible for him, but I was also amazed by him. Even after everything he'd been through, he had still managed to smile at Jerry's jokes, help Eddie with his training, listen to Milton droning on and on about some geeky nerd topic and congratulate me when I got a new kick or routine down. Yesterday had been hard really hard for Jack, but it had also been hard for everyone else. We couldn't stand to see Jack looking so down. So Rudy said instead of practice today, we're going to spend the day cheering up Jack.

**Rudy POV**  
One of my best students was really down in the dumps so it was up to me to fix that.

I told the others that instead of practice today, we're going to spend the day cheering up Jack or at least help take his mind of Bella.

**Jack POV**  
I really appreciated everyone trying to make me feel better but nothing was going to work. When I came home that day, I heard no friendly woofs to greet me at the wasn't there to lick my face and give me kisses. The only comfort I got when I came home from the funeral yesterday, was from Kim. Man, she is such a good friend. Now, I turned my attention to Rudy who announced we were going to the water park.

**Jerry POV**  
Rudy just told everyone we are going to the water park.

I said, "Rudy, if you want to make Jack happy, just let Kim-"

I was interrupted by Kim. Two seconds later, I found myself on the floor looking up at the ceiling. What just happened?

**Kim POV**  
I heard what Jerry was saying and knowing him, I knew what he was going to say next. So I flipped him.

He tried to get up and fight but I just flipped him again.

I told him with a smug look on my face, "Jerry, leave the butt kicking to the pros, alright?"

Anyway, Rudy announced that we were going to the water park! I know for a fact that Jack loves water parks!

We all crawled into Rudy's car and might I just say, it looked like a tornado came, dropped Dorothy off, and came back to pick her up again.

All Rudy said was, Ok guys, no touching any stuff, but help yourselves to whatever food you find in the back."

Like I was even going to risk my chances of getting food poisoning by touching Rudy's food.

Jerry however, had a different thought and made a beeline for the expired snacks.

I found a Teen Vogue magazine on the floor. I showed it to Jack and mouthed "What the...?"

Jack just smiled. Hey, a least I got him to smile!

I turned to Rudy and asked him with a smirk , "Rudy, what's Teen Vogue doing in _your_ car?"

"It's not-, I was just- Oh give me that!" said Rudy stuttered, snatching the magazine out of my hands, causing the car to veer into the right lane.

"Rudy! Watch where you're going before you get us all killed!" screamed a frightened Milton.

"Oh relax, I have a license!"said Rudy. Rudy bumped his hand against the side of his car causing his driver's license to fall out of the open window. "Okay, I HAD a license" mumbled Rudy.

"WHAT?! Rudy you can get arrested or something, and not to mention WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!" screamed Eddie out the window at the top of his lungs.

.~.~.~.~.~.

Somehow, miraculously, we all managed to get to the water park in one piece.

Everyone got out of the car, thankful to still be alive. We all wore our bathing suits under our clothes so we were all set!

I yanked of my shorts and t-shirt and ran to the slides.

"Last one there has to trash talk to a life guard!"I screamed, running as fast as I could.

Everyone else raced to the slides but Jerry, looking more confused than usual ran to the kiddie slides. We had to go all the way over there to go get him.

**Jack POV**  
"All right, Jerry since you lost, you have to go trash talk that life guard." I said pointing to the hottest one.

The others just snickered.

Jerry walked up to the life guard and said "Hey you! You think you can guard all that life better than me? Yeah? Well, I'll show you how to guard life. Show me what you got! Yeah, you heard me, Bring it! its on!"

We all left poor Jerry there rambling like a bigger idiot than he already is..

"Hey Jack, I'm gonna go look around for women interested in all of this!" said Rudy, pointing to his face.

While Rudy skipped around like a doofus, Kim, Eddie, Milton, and I went to a ride with a huge tube that shot you straight down in a floaty.

Eddie and Milton rode in one and Kim and I rode in the other.

Kim was pressed against my shirtless chest trying not to get too soaked and was having the time of her life.

Milton and Eddie were just screaming like babies.

When we got down, Eddie said as he was shuddering, "I'm never going on that thing AGAIN!"

Kim replied, "Then I guess you don't want to go on the Big Drop."

Eddie and Milton replied with a loud "NO WAY!" The walked away going to the more "easier, relaxing rides."

"Now, where to next?" I asked.

And that was how we spent our whole day.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~..~.~.~back at the dojo.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

At the dojo, when everyone was dry and dressed again, Rudy came out with a guy and said, "Jack, there's someone I want you to meet."

I gasped.

* * *

**AN|** Hey! Sorry if this chapter was a disappointment, but again it was a filler... Any guesses who the person is?

**PLEASE REVIEW! Pretty please with a mango on top?**


	6. What!

**An|** Hi! Thanks for reading! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I only have 14 reviews and 768 views. A bit depressing... So, PLEASE REVIEW!

My longest chapter yet!

* * *

**If you want to read the next chapter, review and let me know! Otherwise I won't post the next chapter! Mwahahaha! I'm evil!**

**Jack POV**  
Rudy came out of his office and told me that there's someone he wants me to meet.

I turned around and saw somebody behind him. When I got a better look at who he is, I gasped. He was the one and only, Patrick Nealson. (I completely made that name up, if you are named Patrick Nealson ,or know someone who is named sensei Patrick Nealson, it is a total coinky-dink*****) Patrick Nealson was the worlds most famous sensei who taught at the Yuron Academy. (Again, made that up.) the Yuron Academy was the worlds number one ranked martial arts training school. It was where all the karate, jujitsu, taekwondo, and etc, legends were made. What in the world was this guy doing in our dingy little dojo?

"Wow! I can't believe I'm actually meeting you sensei! Your like the greatest sensei alive!" I said to sensei Nealson. "No offense Rudy," I said quickly. "What are you doing here all the way in Seaford?" I asked Sensei.

"Actually Jack, that's what we wanted to talk to you about," said Rudy, aswering for Sensei Patrick. "Why don't you come in my office?" asked Rudy.

The rest of the guys got up but sat back down when Rudy said "Not everyone! I was talking to Jack. ONLY Jack.

"I was sort of nervous, I wished the others could come in with me. I mean a world famous sensei wanting to talk with you in private? It's scary...

**Kim's POV**  
When Rudy said that Sensei Patrick wanted to talk to Jack alone, my heart stopped beating for a second. I know it's mean, but I really hoped he didn't get another scholarship offer. I couldn't bear to lose him again after I almost lost him when he got offered a partial scholarship to the Otai Academy. (Alright, so maybe my crush on Jack isn't so little...)

**Jack POV (in Rudy's office)**  
What in the world happened to Rudy's office? It looked so... neat, organized and un-Rudylike. I sat down on the couch next to Rudy.

"Alright Jack, listen up. " said Sensei Patrick. He said, "I've been watching you Jack. I've been to all of your tournaments and competitions. I've seen all of them."I've even seen some of the videos of practices that Rudy sent me. and remember when you um.. broke into Bobby's house? Bobby also sent me the security footage of that.

"So, what I'm hearing is that ...you've been stalking me?"I said, officially creeped out. "Jack, do NOT blow this!"said Rudy in a loud whisper.

"Well, my good friend Bobby told me that you're an excellent fighter. And Rudy sent me the tapes of your practices," said Sensei.

"You videotape our practices?!" I asked completely surprised.

He replied, "No, but I have a security camera that does!"

"Anyway Jack, I have an offer for you. I want you to come train at the Yuron Academy. We can make you the best of the best. And I've made a decision. I want to give you a full scholarship to attend, " he said.

"Y-y- your offering me a full sch-sch-scholarship?"I stuttered, I couldn't believe what I had just heard. "You're kidding!"I said.

Sensei didn't move. He didn't even smile. Okay, so maybe hasn't a big kidder.

I turned around and looked out the window. I saw Kim do a perfect routine that she had been practicing on for months.

I think to myself, why doesn't she ever get scholarships? She's great at karate too..

"Wow Jack. Wow. This guy is offering you a full scholarship and you're thinking about Kim," says my conscience.

Okay, so I have a crush on the girl. Is that a crime? I turned my attention back to Rudy and Sensei Patrick. "How long will I be there for?" I questioned

The sensei looked at Rudy and then back at me. "We'll you see, Jack you'll need to work very hard there and that takes time. Minimum 5 years."

"WHAT?!" Screamed Rudy and I at the same time.

"5 YEARS!" I said. "By that time, well be in our first year of college. I don't think I can leave for that long. Where will I stay?"

Rudy looked up and said quietly, "Jack, I think he's asking you to move there."

Sensei looked up and said, "and, of course all moving expenses will be also be paid for."

"I don't know guys." I told them truthfully. I desperately wanted to go but another part of me didn't.

"We'll let you think it over and talk with your family. Rudy and I will also be in touch with your parents. You can tell us your final decision in a week," said Sensei Patrick.

**Kim POV (while Jack was on the office.)**  
I had a feeling that something bad was going to happen. If Jack had to move or something I would be crushed. Maybe they were just talking about a new tournament they wanted Jack to participate in, or a commercial or something. I really wanted to believe that this was the case, but I knew that nothing of the sort was going to happen. I was 99.99% positive that Jack was getting offered a scholarship like he had from the Otai Academy in Japan.

The others continued practice, not suspecting a thing.

There was a special routine that I was working on for months and I thought that maybe, just maybe I could get it flawless today. I worked on it for a few minutes and then on my third try, I got it! It was perfect!

Milton, Eddie, and Jerry just stood there with there mouths hanging open!

Milton was the first to speak, "How the heck did you do that?"

I smiled. "With magic,"I replied.

"No way! You're a magician? That's swag yo! Woooooh! We've got a magician in the house!" said Jerry.

I didn't even bother to reply.

I thought, if Jack went or moved somewhere, he might never know I have a crush on him. Not that I was planning to tell him anytime in the near future, but still. Maybe I could give him my letter. I still had it. I wonder what he wrote in his letter. Maybe he wrote that he liked me! He probably didn't, I realized. I mean maybe he just said the regular best friend stuff. Then again..., he didn't write anyone else a letter.

Anyway, it looked like Jack was done talking.

**Rudy POV**  
I was in as much shock as Jack was. I thought Jack was going for a month or two. A year at most. I almost fell over when Patrick said 5 years. It was a huge opportunity for Jack and I. I could be a former sensei of a karate champion who attended Yuron Academy! I didn't know if Jack could handle it. I mean, with everything that just happened with Bella, and now this? I didn't think I could handle loosing Jack. He was more than a student. He was a friend. And honestly, I do think the kids even considered me as a proper "sensei". The called me Rudy! Who calls a sensei by his first name!? I would be talking with Jack's parents soon, It would be so depressing to see him leave.

**Jack POV**  
We were done talking. I got up and walked straight out of Rudy's office. I was still in a daze.

Kim came running up to me and asked "Jack, what happened in there?"

The others followed her and I was being bombarded with questions.

"Guys, I-I got offered a full scholarship to the Yuron Academy in Brazil."

Nobody said anything.

Kim broke the silence by saying, "Wow Jack... This is a huge opportunity for you. It's a one in a life time chance."

Eddie said, "she's right Jack, you might never get this offer again."

"You've got to take it."said Milton.

"Guys, it's up to Jack. It's his decision." This came from Rudy.

I told everyone, "Guys, I have a lot of thinking to do. Rudy does too. I have to tell them my decision in a week."

The room grew silent. I glanced at Kim. She looked crestfallen.

"I'll meet up with you guys in Phil's,"she said dejectedly. She walked out of the room. Her walk didn't have the usual bounce in it.

Rudy announced, "Okay guys, see you tomorrow."

The rest of the guys walked out the dojo but as I was about to step foot outside, Rudy called out, "Jack, can I talk to you?"

I made my way over to Rudy.

He told me, "Listen, Jack, I know this is a huge decision. Even bigger than the Otai Academy one because this time you're getting a full scholarship. Wish means you have to pay absolutely nothing. But remember, your parents, Sensei Patrick, and I will all help, you decide. And remember one last thing Jack. it's your decision, nobody else's."

I walked out the dojo and into Falafel Phil's.

At this point, the guys had left and Kim was the only one left sitting there. She looked like she was going to cry. I sat down next to her and asked, "You okay Kim,?"

"I'm fine," she replied quickly,wiping away a tear.

Clearly she wasn't "fine" but I let it go.

She stood up, said "I gotta go, bye Jack," and ran out the door.

I chased after her and I told her I'll walk her home. We basically lived on the same street anyway.

When we got to her door, she threw her arms around me and said, "Jack, make your decision carefully okay?"

I nodded and hugged her back. Finally, we both said goodbye and I trudged up the street to my house.

* * *

**AN|** guys, please review. IM BEGGIN YOU! I Don't think you guys are reading this story so...

**If you want to read the next chapter, review and let me know!**

**REVIEW, PLEASE? Pretty please with an orange on top?**

* * *

Curlygirl02 and staystronglivelong, You guys have been reviewing every chapter no matter what and making my day. Thank you!

* * *

*****coinky-dink, if you guys don't know what that means, it's means coincidence. And if you didn't read the coinky-dink line and just don't know what coinky-dink means, well, that's a coinky-dink...


	7. Kim's parents

**Kim POV:**

I stepped inside the house after saying goodybye to Jack.

"Mom? I'm home!" I called out. "Mom?... Hello? Mom, are you there?" Okay, so I guess my mom wasn't home. She was probably on a date. She goes on a date like every other day with some guy. She goes out with people she bumps into in line at a coffee shop, cute cashiers at Walmart, co-workers and even guys she meets online. She has over twenty online dating accounts on a bazillion different websites. It's just plain pathetic if you ask me.

Suddenly, I heard my phone ringing. "Mom" flashed across the screen. I picked it up and answered "Hello?"

Mom said excitedly,"Kimmy, guess what?! Im at Singing Rain, the best resteraunt ever! You'll never guess who I'm on a date with! I'm so excited! I'll tell you all the details when you come home."

I didn't even get to say a word after she hung up. I plopped down on the couch, closed my eyes and started to dream about Jack and I kissing.

**Jack POV**

My parents were waiting for me when I got home. They knew all about the scholarship.

Mom said "Jack, I know you're still upset about Bella and we know you have this scholarship to worry about. What I want you to do tonight is not think about the scholarship. Just have a good night rest and we'll talk about this in the morning.

I ran upstairs to my room and shut the door behind me. I was so mad. Why did I have to be good at karate anyway? Why couldn't I be good at something else? I knew my parents would make me take this opportunity. I just didn't think I could do it. I looked at a picture frame on my desk. One one side was a picture of the gang and Phil. On the other side, was a picture of Kim and I. Nobody knew that the picture on the other side was there except me. I flipped over the frame and stared and Kim's picture until I went to sleep. I dreamed about kissing Kim.

**Kim POV**

I woke up in the middle of dream about me kissing Jack. I was still grinning like an idiot. If that ever happened, I would be the happiest girl on Earth. But, sadly, I didn't think it ever would.. but, a girl can dream right?

I looked around for my mom. She still wasn't home. It was really dark outside and I was starting to get worried. I glanced at the time and to my surprise, it read 1:00. I was really worried now. I couldn't call Jack, he had a rough day as it was already. I decided to call Mika. She answered on the fourth ring.

"Kim, you realize you call at 1:00 in morning, right?"said a grouchy Mika with the accent everybody loves.

I replied, "I'm sorry Mika but I'm worried about my mom. She hasn't come home from her date yet and she isn't picking up her phone. I left over ten messages."

Mika sucked in her breath. "What?! I'll be right over."

A few minutes later I heard the doorbell ring. I opened the door and there stood Mika with her pajamas still on and her bed head was flying in every direction. I hugged her and told her, "I'm so glad you came!"

Mika replied with a big smile. She sat on the couch and said, "I'm sure your mom is fine. Maybe her date turned out really great and you know" she winked at the last part.

I shuddered at the thought of my mom.. doing... eeeww.

Mika turned on the tv and started flipping through random channels. She finally decided to watch the news.

The news reporter was going on and on about something that happened in the politics world. Mika was about to change the channel when a something the report said caught my attention.

"There has been a tragedy at the restaurant, Singing Rain"

My eyes widened.

The news reporter stated, "There has been a shooting at Singing Rain. Areas nearby are on hard lockdown. A man with a gun shot at people inside the restaurant. 24 were injured and 2 were killed. "

Oh no. "Mika, my mom was there on a date. Sh-sh- was THERE," I said, trembling with fear.

"Kim, maybe she's okay. Turn up the volume," said Mika.

I turned the volume up and what I saw next, changed my life forever.

"Mary Rowlings and David Crawford have pronounced dead. Thy we're identified by their driver's license and were supposedly divorced two months ago. "

I turned the TV off. This could not be happening. My mom was out on a date with a guy she divorced two months ago! My parents might have gotten back together. But they were dead. Both of them.

Mika, who had been staring in shock, put her hand over my shoulder and said "come over to my house. My mom can help."

* * *

**AN| Sorry this was a short chapter. Thanks to everyone for reviewing!**


	8. Thank You!

** Curlygirl02 **: Yeah, Kim's life isn't getting pretty..and Thanks!

** MusicMusicMusic** : Hey! Now you know what happens! And I know you were looking for a reaction from Jack but don't worry, it'll come!

**xX Just Another Writer xX**: Paragraphs look better thanks to you! And don't worry, they WILL get together! (That reminds me of Barney.. The more we get together the happier we'll be!)

** BriTheKumquat**: thank you! Here's more!

** kiannawalker1999**: glad you think it's interesting! Love the umm.. enthusiasm on that review, LOL!

THANKS FOR REVIEWING CH.7!

**CHECK OUT THEIR STORIES!**

* * *

******Check out another story written by MusicMusicMusic called Fate Brings us Together!, I helped write it!**

* * *

**Kim POV**

Mika and I rushed over to her house since Mika lived a few blocks away. We got inside and Mika's parents were asking us questions left and right.

"Kim what happened?!", "Are you ok?", "Are either of you hurt?", and so on..

I noticed they have better English than Mika does.

I sat down on the couch and explained everything to Mika's mom and dad. They didn't interrupt once. I was telling them everything and tears were making their way to my chin as I was finishing my story.

Mika's parents were thinking for a few minutes and then they decided to call the police. They would know what to do.

At the Police Station:

We sat in a big office at the police station. There were two police men in there and one other guy that I didn't recognize.

"Okay Kimberly, I want you to explain everything to us. And by everything, I mean don't leave out a single detail," said the officer as nice as he could.

II told them everything about my parents getting a divorce and Dad moving to Brazil. Then I told them about what happened when I came home from Phil's. I left out the part where i was dreaming about kissing Jack. Hey, he doesn't have to know all the minor details.. The other officer then asked me if I have any living relatives. Surprisingly, I didn't. My parents were only children and my grandparents had died a few years back.

The other guy looked my family history and records and did a few background check a out me. He checked into both my parents medical records to see if either of them were on drugs. Neith of them were.

"Kim, we will be placing you in foster care with trustable guardians," said the police man.

"What?! No, I can't, th-there has to be another option. Please," I said unable to believe what I'd just heard.

"Excuse me, but I know my daughter and Kim are great friends. I love Kim as my own daughter. Instead of putting her in foster care, maybe our family can adopt her," said Mika's mom confidently.

My face broke out in a huge smile. This was the first time I'd smiled all day. "Please. I'll do anything. Can they adopt me? Please?"I pleaded to them.

One of the officers said, "Ma'am in order for that to happen, there's going to be a lot of paperwork to deal with and a lot of expenses to be paid. "

Mika's parents both replied, "Anything. We can fill out as much stuff as we need to, and we definitely don't care about the money right now."

I jumped up and hugged the whole family as tight as I could. "Thank you SO MUCH. I have never been more grateful in my life."

They all smiled.

The police officer said that Mika's mom and dad will both be required to get background checks. They will have to meet with an adoption agency in the area. Then they will need to get their house checked out for me. After that, the adoption will get finalized by the judges. It could take up to 6 months.

We were all willing to wait as long as we needed to.

I realized that I would be Mika's sister! We both grinned and high fived each other! I would have a sister! I would stay at Mika's house with them until the adoption was finalized. I got all my stuff from my house and brought it over to Mika's house. They had a huge house so there was plenty of room for me. In fact, they had 7 bedrooms, 4 bathrooms, 2 garages, and have a нuge basement. I was in Mika's house so much, that it felt like my third home. Second being Jack. We all went to bed and caught up on our sleep. I stayed awake for quite a while. I realized, that as of right now, I was technically an orphan. I sobbed into my pillow and slowly, cried myself to sleep. (I know, so sad..)

In the morning Mika's parents, Mika, and I went to the dojo and explained everything to Rudy. I asked him if I can take the day off from practice. Mika and her parents stood up and left so I could talk to Rudy alone.

"Rudy, do you think you can try not mentioning this during practice? Especially not in front of Jack. He already has a plate overflowing and I just don't want to add more stress to his life."

Rudy nodded and asked, "are you going to tells the rest of the guys?"

I squirmed around on the couch . "I don't know Rudy.."

"How about I tell the guys for you?" asked Rudy.

"Thanks Rudy. That means a lot," replied to him.

"Are you sure you don't want to tell Jack?" Rudy questioned.

"I'm sure. I know he might get upset when he finds out I didn't tell him. But he'll understand.  
He's already having a hard time with Bella dying and now this scholarship. And I don't want to influence his decision on the scholarship. I looked up and smiled at Rudy. Thanks again, Rudy."

"No problem, Kim."

* * *

**AN| **Thanks for reading! Sorry about the wait :( **I PROMISE, THERE WILL BE KICK SOON!**

Review and tell me what you thought about this chapter! Pretty please with a pomegranate on top?


	9. Meeting

** MusicMusicMusic**: Next chapter will be in Jacks POV so hope you enjoy!  
**xX Just Another Writer xX**: Maybe... Shhhh, don't tell anyone! Hint... Hint... :)  
** BriTheKumquat**: "Moar" is here for you!  
** curlygirl02**: Yay! Go pomegranate! And... Maybe she's not so lucky :)  
** staystronglivelong**: you're pretty "AHMAYZING" yourself for reviewing!

THANKS FOR REVIEWING!

* * *

**An|** Not much Kick in this chapter, sorry about that! But to make up for that, this is a longer chapter! In fact, my 2nd longest chapter yet!1,777 words! Lots of POV switches, sorry, bear with me!

**CHECK OUT MY COLAB WITH MUsicMusicMusic , IT'S CALLED Fate BringsUs Together! It's on her account!**

* * *

**Next day.. Afternoon  
****Rudy POV**  
I was really doubting Kim's decision on not telling Jack about her parents but I understood her choice. Jack and Kim are both going through some difficult times right now and if they think they want to do something, well, that's what they do. Since Kim didn't want me to tell Jack I had to get the other guys together, but not in the dojo. I didn't want to take a chance of Jack seeing us. Jack sometimes comes in early to practice at the dojo so I couldn't talk to the guys there. After i finally figured out how to send a text from my phone, I texted Milton, Eddie and Jerry to meet at my apartment.

_**Jerry POV**_  
I just came back from my date with Carol when I got a text from Rudy. It said "Can you guys meet me at my apartment ASAP? We need to talk." I noticed that Rudy hadn't sent the text to Jack or Kim. Maybe he wanted to talk about setting them up! I texted him back saying I was on my way.

**Milton POV **  
I was over at Eddie's house when I heard my phone buzz. Seconds later, I heard Eddie's phone also buzz. We checked our phones and it was a text from Rudy.

Eddie spoke up,"Since when does Rudy text?!"

I responded, "I didn't think he knew how to.."

"Obviously, he doesn't. He types you instead of u. Way to be old fashioned,"responded Eddie.

We looked at the text and Rudy's message said, "Can you guys meet me at my apartment ASAP? We need to talk." I wonder what it's about. I hit reply to all when I saw the text was only sent to Jerry, Eddie, and I. Huh, that's weird. What about Jack and Kim? Eddie and I both told Rudy that we would be right over.

**Jack POV**  
Practice didn't start till an hour. I was already bored out of my mind. I decided to go to the dojo and practice a little more. I threw on a random shirts and some jeans and headed out the door. I was on my way to the dojo when I noticed a glimpse of what looked like Jerry.

I called out to him, "Jerry!" but he isn't answer. "Jerry! Wait up!" I think he heard me because glanced in my direction and then took off. Fortunately, I was able to catch up to him because I can run a lot faster than he can. I grabbed his arm and asked, "Where you going Jerry?"

He replied, "Umm, circus! I'm on a d-date with Carol, and w-we're going on a date to the movies. I mean circus. We're going on a date to watch a movie...about a circus."

"Didn't your date with Carol just end?" I questioned suspiciously.

He replied, "Y-yeah, I mean n-no. Umm... No hablo ingles señor," and with that he hastily darted off.

Well that was strange I thought to myself. Then again, Jerry is strange. Well, if he doesn't want to tell me where he's going, thats not my problem. But it was still suspicious. I made my way over to the dojo. Surprisingly, Rudy wasn't inside. He's almost always there. I opened the door with the spare key that he gave me and started to work on my Bo Staff routine.

**Jerry POV**  
I fleed away with answering to Jack, "No hablo ingles señor. " good, Jerry, that was a good one, I thought to myself. If I told Jack I was going to Rudy's apartment, meeting Milton and Eddie there, and thinking up a plan to get him and Kim together, Jack would be sooo mad.

I bolted to Rudy's apartment as fast as I could. When I got there, I saw that Milton and Eddie were already there.

"WHERE WERE YOU?!" Asked all three of them at the same time. Woah, talk about creepy.

"Look, I'm sorry but I ran into Jack on the way here." I explained.

"Ok, what did he say?" questioned Rudy.

"He wanted to know where I was going and since I just have a natural talent to come up with smooth answers, I told him I'm on a date. It's all good." I replied. "Ok, so here's my plan to get Jack and Kim together. First we need to buy a huge hot tub, and then we-" I was cut short by Rudy.

Rudy told me, "Jerry, were not here to set Jack and Kim up... Although, that might be another day."

"Then why are we here?" Eddie asked, as I took a seat.

"I have something to tell you. It's about Kim." Rudy answered back.

"Are you going to tell us that Kim is in looove with Jack!" I said excitedly.

Rudy responded, "No Jerry. Kim is going-"

"Kim's going to kiss Jack!" I exclaimed.

"Oh, for the thousandth time, WE ARE NOT SETTING UP JACK AND KIM. GET THAT IN YOUR BRAIN KID." Rudy screamed at me.

"Screaming, not cool yo!" I mumbeled.

**Rudy POV**  
What a nutcase. This idiot just won't shut up about getting Jack and Kim together. I turned my attention back to Milton, Eddie, and idiot kid.

"Anyways guys, I asked you to meet me here because Kim wanted me to tell you something. As you guys know, Kim's parents have divorced. A few nights ago, when Kim came home from practice, her mom wasn't home, Kim thought her mom was on a date, which she was."

I paused to take a deep breath. They guys were hanging onto my every word. So this is what it feels like to have people listen to you! I shouldn't get used to this..

I continued the story, "Mrs. Rowlings, **(Kim's mom went with her maiden name after the divorce)** was on a date with Mr. Crawford, Kim's father who used to live in Brazil."

"Wait, so your telling me that The two people who got divorced more than two months ago, went on a date together? Why?! What's the point of a divorce then?" interrupted Eddie.

"Yes Eddie, Kim's mom and dad who got a divorce, went out on a date together. And as for why, nobody will know why. You see, they went on a date to Singing Rain. There was a shooting at Singing Rain and 24 people got injured and 2 people died. Those two people, sadly were, Kim's parents."

Milton interjected, "Oh no! Kim! What happened to her? Who is she staying with? Please don't tell me she's in an orphanage?! "

"Thankfully, Mika's parents took charge and offered to adopt Kim. The adoption should be official in a few months. For the meantime, I want you guys to give Kim sometime alone."

Eddie then asked, "I still don't understand, Why didn't you want to tell Jack?"

I replied, "That, wasn't my decision. It was Kim's. She said that he already has a lot going on and she doesn't want to add more stress to his life. She also didn't want to influence his decision for the scholarship. So don't talk to Jack about this. Don't bring up the subject of parents, Kim, or anything related to what I just told you."

The guys left after they promised not to say anything.

**Jacks POV**** (The guys were still at Rudy' house )**  
I started working on my bo staff routine and then stopped to take a rest. I lay on the mats for a while thinking about the scholarship. I knew I was most likely going to accept. I only had 4 more days to think about it. Currently, my answer was yes. I looked around the dojo and all the great memories that I've shared with the gang came back to me. I would be leaving behind a lot if I moved. My favorite memory was when I almost kissed Kim at the top of the Hollywood sign. Kim. I wanted to hear her voice again. I pulled out my cell phone and called Kim. It rang several times. She didn't pick up. That's weird, she almost always picks up her cell phone. I called again and she still didn't pick it up. I left a message for her; "Hey Kim! I'm bored and I need entertainment, call me back!" I tried calling at her house but the phone operator said the phone number I'm trying to reach, no longer existed. _What?!_

**Kim POV**  
I was on my bed in Mika's spare bedroom, which now, was my room. I buried my head deeper into the fluffy pillow and wondered why life hated me. First Mom and Dad get divorced, then Dad moves to Brazil, then Jack's dog Bella dies, then Jack gets a scholarship and he might move to Brazil, and then Mom had to go on a date with Dad, and then they both have to be the only ones in the restaurant to die. Now, on top of it all, my house which is supposed to belong to me, is going to get knocked down. I heard my phone ring and the corners of my mouth didn't even twitch when I heard my "jam". I didn't want to look over to see who it was. After two rings, the person left a message. It was Jack. As much as I wanted to, I didn't have the heart to talk to him.

* * *

**AN|** Aaaww poor Kim! The story of her house will be explained in the next chapter!

Review! Tell me what you thought of this chapter! Please? Pretty please? With a watermelon on top?


	10. Upset

**PLEASE READ AN BELOW!**

Let's pretend Mika has perfect English to make things easier! Okay? Thanks!

* * *

**Kim POV**

So my mom's house was supposed to go to me. Apparently, she had a lot of mortgage due on the house and never paid it. Since I was still a minor and I didn't own the house yet, I couldn't pay for the mortgage. So my house had to be torn down. What I don't get though, is that my mom had over $700,000 in the bank for me when I got to college and after that. What was she thinking?! She could've paid the mortgage with that! I'm not allowed to use any of that money for the mortgage because I don't own the house and that money was in my bank account. I tossed and turned in bed and pulled the covers over my head. My sniffles turned louder by the minute.

**Mika POV**

Man, I felt so bad for Kim. I was trying my hardest to take her mind off of everything going on in her life right now, but nothing was working. Losing your parents isn't like losing a pet. When you lose a pet, you have somebody to share the loss with, your family. When you lose your family, you lose everything. I know grilled cheese sandwiches were here favorite food, so I made some for her. (They're my fav; I LOVE em!) I walked up the stairs to her room and knocked.

"Kim, I have sandwiches!" I called thought the closed door.

"No thanks Mika. I'm not hungry," called out Kim between sniffles.

"Come on Kim, open up. They're grilled cheese with super gooey cheese! I know you want them!" I told her.

Reluctantly, Kim opened the door.

"Hi Kim! I brought a whole plate of grilled cheese sandwiches!"

Kim grinned through her tears and responded with a smile, "Thanks Mika. You're the best."

I skipped into her room, and we both devoured the sandwiches as fast as we could. The cheese was perfect and it was melted just right.

After the sandwiches were gone, I asked Kim, "So Kim, how are you feeling?"

"Little better", she answered.

"We'll, you know what will make you feel a lot better? Talking to Jack!" I told her.

"Mika, you know I can't. What if he finds out about well.. all of this.."she said gesturing around her with her hands.

"We'll, Kim I think you should tell him. He deserves to know," I advised her.

Kim responded, "We'll, Mika, what if he changes his mind about the Yuron Academy because of me? I don't want him to do that. It's his one chance to become a champion and if he blows it because of me, I'd feel terrible."

"Ok, whatever you want. I just thought maybe you want to talk to him because of your crush on him and everything." I said crush out loud, but in my head I was thinking huge obsession.

"I think I'm going to go outside and take a walk around the block. I'll get some fresh air for while," said Kim.

"See that's more like it!" I responded cheerfully. "Do you want me to come with you?"I asked.

"No, that's okay, I think I'll go alone if you don't mind." Kim told me.

**Mrs. Brewer POV**

I know that Jack has a tough decision to make but I hope he'll say yes. My boy will be a karate legend! Anyway, I was talking to Rudy the other day and he told me everything that was going on with Kim. Poor kid. I could tell why she didn't want to tell Jack, plus, as a mother, I know when two kids like each other. The two kids in this situation being Jack and Kim. Seriously, it was like watching 2 love birds who were meant to mate, not mating! (Okay, bad comparison.) Right now, I was getting ready to donate Bella's old toys and things. Just now I spotted Kim coming around the corner.

**Kim POV**

I was taking a walk and decided I would go down near Jack's house. When I got closer I saw that his mom was struggling with something. She was holding and an armful of Bella's things.

"Hi Mrs. Brewer! Need any help?" I asked her.

"If you could open the car door for me, that would be very helpful."

I opened the car door for her and asked her, "Where are you taking all of this?"

"I'm just donating all of Bella's old things. I think it would help Jack get over Bella," she responded.

"Mrs. Brewer, if you don't mind, can I have that?" I said pointing to a blue bunny that squeaks. It was Bella's absolute favorite toy.

She dropped in my ham and said, "Sure, here you go."

"Need any more help?" I asked Jack's mom.

She told me, "No, I think I've got everything. Oh, and Kim? I heard about what happened. I'm really sorry. If you need to talk I'm always right here!"

"Thanks Mrs Brewer!"

I decided to go to practice today. I called Mika on her cell, and told her I was going to he dojo to practice.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~ An hour later .~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**Jack POV**

Sensei Patrick was coming over for dinner today to talk about the scholarship with my parents. I didn't have much time left more my decision. In fact, I hadn't gotten much time to start with. Practice started in a fe minutes. I should head over to the dojo now. As I was walking out I saw my mom was coming out of her car from the driveway.

"Hi mom, where've you been?" I questioned

"Oh, I was just donating Bella's things," she replied.

"WHAT!?" I screamed, furious at her. "You just got rid of all of them?! Without asking me! How could you?!"

"We'll, Jack, I thought it would do you good. Stop thinking about Bella." She answered calmly.

I didn't say anything. I was boiling. I mean, she hadn't even asked me. She just tossed everything out and thought I would be pleased with her decision.

"I'm going to the dojo," I told her, not planning to talk to her any more for the rest of the week.

* * *

**AN|** Sorry for the wait guys! I want to say thank you all so much for all the reviews, follows, faves, and feedback I get on this story! I appreciate all comments, suggestions and tips! They help me become a better writer!

And make sure to read AND REVIEW Wild Secret by awesomebigbird. They have gotten 3 faves and 4 follows, the story has been up for over a week, and only one review. Please make her day by reviewing people! And You guys, I really encourage you to read Always Remeber by curlygirl02. Its ps something that has true meaning and worth reading. It has a message nobody should EVER forget. And with that, I have one last favor,

**Review! Please? Pretty please with muskmelon/cantaloupe on top?**


	11. Jack Finds Out

**!****SUPER IMPORTANT AN AT THE BOTTOM!**

* * *

**70 REVIEWS!? You guys rock my world! thank you so much, it means a lot!**

* * *

**Jack POV**

I was walking to the dojo, thinking about Kim. I haven't seen her for a while at the dojo. She hadn't even returned my calls. She's one of my best friends, she's supposed to tell me when something's wrong. "Maybe it's just girl stuff, or as Milton likes to call it, Mother Nature," I thought to myself. I walked inside the dojo and started practicing my Bo-staff routine. I wanted to get all the anger that was bottled up inside of me. Unfortunately, in doing so, I cracked the bo-staff right down the center. The guys looked scared as they backed away from me.

Just then, to my surprise I saw Kim walk in the dojo. She plopped her bag downing the mats and and made her way over to me. She looked at my face and immediately said, "What's wrong Jack? And don't you dare say nothing."

I turned around and faced her. "I'm just so mad. Sensei Patrick is coming over tonight, I might have to move thousands of miles away from you guys, and Mom just donated all of Bella's toys. Just like that. She didn't even stop to think about how I might feel," I said as the words flowed out of my mouth.

"Jack, your mom did that to help you. She thought it would do you some good to get your mind off of Bella. She did think about you." Kim said gently.

"How do you know! Huh!? HOW DO YOU KNOW!?YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT FEELS LIKE TO LOSE SOMEONE YOU LOVE. YOU HAVE A PERFECT LIFE!" I thundered.

I was so mad, I punched her in the nose.

I looked up at Kim and saw her eyes were welled up with tears.

"You're right, I don't know what it feels like. Maybe I will go away." Kim whispered, looking me in the eye. She picked up her bag and scurried out. Two seconds later, she returned, and said, "I got this for you." as she shoved a blue bunny in my hand.

I squeezed it and it squeaked. It was Bella's favorite toy.

Kim gave me one last look as she quickly dashed out the dojo.

I looked around and noticed that they guys and Rudy had all witnessed our little scene.

Rudy started clapping with a menacing look on his face. "Bravo. Way to follow the Wasabi Code, Jack," he said spat out sarcastically.

"Jack, have you ever thought that maybe Kim does know how you feel?" asked Eddie, boldly.

"What do you mean? Kim's life is perfect. She's popular, everyone likes her, she's smart, and she has a nice family who actually thinks about how she might feel if they randomly decide to get rid of something," I huffed out.

"Jack, where do you think Kim ran off to?" Rudy asked facing me.

"Duh, her house," I said in an annoyed voice.

"Ok then. Why don't you go check on her and apologize." Rudy told me.

"Apologize for what?" I asked Rudy.

Rudy replied, "You'll see."

"But I didn't do anything wrong," I said in an irritated voice.

"Jack. You are unbelievable today." Rudy snapped.

"Alright, alright. I'll go over to her house." I said, picking up my bag.

"And when you're done with your little field trip, come back here." Rudy commanded.

I retorted, "Whatever."

**Kim POV (during Jack POV)**

I walked in the dojo, thinking Bella's dog toy would cheer Jack up. It took one glance at his face, and it didn't take a detective to figure out he was upset and really mad. The other guys looked frightened but I marched right up to him. I asked him what was wrong and he just blew up. Who does he think he is talking to me like that?! I may not have told him about my life currently, but what he did was upsetting. He told me to go away. And if that wasn't bad, he punched me right in the nose. It hurt so bad, words can't tell. What hurt even more though, is that Jack didn't look like he cared that he punched me. Why would he do that? We were best friends! I went out the dojo, but had to go back because I forgot to give Jack Bella's toy. I went back and stuffed it in hands and ran out.

I ran to Mika's house, choosing the long way, avoiding Jack's house, and especially my house. It was a long run. I had to run for about 15-20 minutes since Mika didn't live particularly close to the dojo. I got home, yanked open the freezer, and took out an ice pack to hold up to my nose. When I got to my room, I closed the door, flung myself onto the bed, closed my eyes, and thought about EVERYTHING that happened to me.

**Jack POV**

Alright, so maybe punching Kim was a little extreme, but come on. She said she knew how I felt. How the heck does she know what I feel like?! Rudy told me to go down to her house and then I'll know what Kim means. How would going to Kim's house solve anything?

Anyway, I was on my way to Kim's house when I realized I was still holding Bella's toy that Kim gave to me. Wow..that was so sweet of her. I finally realized what Rudy must've been talking about. I was a real jerk. Kim was just trying to help me. Heck, I might've blown off any chances I had with her. I sprinted down to her house, stopping to catch my breath a couple of times. I hadn't seen Kim along the way, and she hadn't gotten much of a head start. I passed my house and a little further down I came to a stop at Kim's house. I just stood there with my jaw almost touching the sidewalk. What I the name of the seven dwarves happened here?! Kim's house was not a house. It was torn down. I stood there for a few more minutes, feeling the horror creeping up my back. I remember Rudy telling me to get back to the dojo after, so I rushed all the way back. I didn't stop once. My mind was jam packed with all kind of questions.

I burst open the doors of the dojo and screamed "WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED TO KIM'S HOUSE?!"

"Jack, quiet down," Rudy advised by covering his ears.

The others were doing the same thing and nodding.

"Okay, look you guys were right. I was an idiotic sleaze-ball who acted like a complete vulture."

"We'll, maybe you might want to tell Kim that," Milton spoke.

Suddenly, something clicked in my mind. The guys all knew about Kim! "You guys know what's going on! How? Why did Kim tell you and not me?! How could she?" I wondered, even more mad.

"We'll, that's something else you would want to ask Kim," Eddie said.

"But I don't know where she is!" I cried out.

"Try her cell," Rudy told me.

I called Kim's cell, but she didn't pick up. "Rudy, she didn't pick up."

"Can't you just tell me where she is!?" I said, exasperated.

"No. Call her back." Rudy ordered.

I called Kim back, and to my relief she picked up.

"Umm Jack?" Kim said in a whisper.

"Yeah, it's me. Please don't hang up."

"What do you want Jack?" Kim spat out in an upset voice.

"Listen, I'm really sorry, can I come over..? First, can you tell me where you are?" I inquired.

Kim thought for a moment replied, "No." And then she hung up.

I was so mad, I flung my phone across the dojo. Luckily, it didn't break.

"Jack! Get a grip yo!" Jerry screamed at me.

"Look, Rudy. She's not telling me where she is. Can you tell me?" I pleaded to Rudy.

"Alright, Kim's at Mika's house." Rudy replied.

"Hey, Jack? Can I come with you? I am...uh..Mika's boyfriend you know." Jerry said, pretending to be cool."

I gave him a disgusted look and raced out the dojo. Mika's house wasn't that close, and it was pretty hot outside at this time of the day, so the run to Mika's house was tiring. I made it their in one piece though. I rung Mika's doorbell and she opened the door.

"Jack! Are you here to apologize to Kim? Because if you aren't, you're not coming in." Mika said sternly.

"Yes, Mika. I want to see Kim. Can you show me where she is?" I asked impatiently.

"Go upstairs and take a left. 1st bedroom you see is Kim's." Mika informed me.

I climbed up the stairs and I was standing right outside Kim's bedroom. I pushed the door open and crept in. I was surprised to see all of Kim's stuff in the room. I thought she was just having a sleepover or something. Kim was underneath the covers, sobbing softly. I sat down on the edge of her bed, and didn't say anything for a minute.

"Kim? It's Jack."

"What do you want?" she mumbled, still under the covers.

"Umm.. How's your nose? I'm really, really sorry."

Kim didn't reply.

I said to Kim, "Listen, I don't know what came over me. I just lost it. I'm sorry. Really sorry. I'm sorry for punching you, for screaming at you, and for saying that you don't know what I feel like. Now, I realize you probably feel worse than I do."

Kim peeked out from under the covers and asked, "You mean it?"

"Cross my heart," I replied.

Kim scooted over on her bed to make some room for me.

I crawled up next to her, and put my arm around her shoulders. I took the ice pack from her and set it down. Wow. I really did some damage to her nose. I held the ice pack up for her as said, "Kim, I saw your house. Spill. And don't leave out a single detail."

"I'm sorry Jack. I can't," Kim said, unable to look me in the eye.

"Kim, come on. I'm one of your best friends. I can't bear to see you looking like this," I said to Kim.

She smiled and put her head on my shoulder.

"Okay, fine. Do you remember when you got the news about the Yuron Academy scholarship offer? Well, after I came home from Phil's..." (Kim tells her whole story)

I noticed that Kim had tears in her eyes as her story came to a close. I wiped them away with my sleeve and told her, "Kim I had no idea, I'm so sorry. You must hate me right now." I pulled her into a hug and said, "I'm sorry for yelling at you and saying you don't know what it feels like. I'm sorry for punching you. And thanks for Bella's toy, it means a lot." Something still nagged me though. "Kim, I want to know something. Why couldn't you tell me? Why did you tell everyone else but me?"

Kim replied, "Because I didn't want it to affect your decision. Okay? I thought that you would give up this huge opportunity because of me."

"Kim, I've already made my mind. In fact, I knew my answer since Sensei offered me the scholarship. I just didn't know I already knew my answer. I'm...not going."

Kim smiled so big, I though her cheek muscles were going to explode into a billion little pieces.

"Hey Kim, can I ask you something?" I asked Kim.

"You just did," Kim replied with a sneaky grin.

I ignored her remark and questioned, "Will you marry me?"

Kim just smacked me with a pillow.

"JACKSON BREWER! WE ARE 16 years old! I AM NOT MARRYING ANYONE!" Kim screamed in my ear.

"Aaaww man! Alright then, if you won't be my wife then will you be my girlfriend?" I asked Kim.

"Oh, you're good Brewer." Kim replied.

"So that's a yes?" I said mischievously.

"Of course it's a yes!" She cried.

"I love you Kim."

"I love you too Jack."

Kim threw her head back and laughed.

"Kiss her. Kiss her. Kiss her. Kiss her," my conscience chanted.

_Now it decides to give me good advice._

I leaned in until we were so close, our noses were millimeters apart. It seemed like the whole word stopped and time was standing still just for us. Our eyes locked, and my mouth was around Kim's soft lips. It was perfect.

* * *

**AN| **There you have it guys! Last chapter!

Be sure to check out my **collab with MusicMusicMusic **called** Fate Brings Us Together! **After we finish that, I will take a 1-2 week break and write another fanfic, make sure you **vote on my ****profile** for which one you want me to do next! Guests, you can check out the options and then leave your answer as a review!

* * *

**SUPER IMPORTANT: **

Oh, and I just want to add that **if you're reading this story a month after its published, still review**! I don't care if you're reading it a **year or decade after its published, please REVIEW!** I Always check for them even when the story has been around for a while!

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

I want to thank,

**All the people who favorited this story:**

Angelwings1444

BriTheKumquat

KarateGirl77

MusicMusicMusic

autumn1999

awesomebigbird

curlygirl02

secretuser

staystronglivelong

**All the people who followed this story:**

Angelwings1444

BriTheKumquat

Crimson Daydreamer

Emily08

Jackandkimluver

KarateGirl77

Ms. MZ

MusicMusicMusic

Rainpath4

ShiningStars152

xX Just Another Writer Xx **(the reason why this story does not look like a huge mess!)**

And also, all the reviewers for making my day! I love reading them no matter what!

Now, I have only one request, Review! Please? Pretty please with a huge chocolate covered fruit salad on top?

**REMEMBER TO VOTE PLEASE! (Thanks in advance!****)**

**Guests can leave a review on Fate or this story!**


	12. Project Beautiful

**ATTENTION ALL WRITERS AND READERS!**

AN URGENT LETTER FROM xx-onwednesdayswewearpink-xx

Everyday someone out there is committing suicide. One of the main reason is bullying. Right now, somewhere out there, someone is crying, putting their selfs down, or longing to fit in. Right now someone is telling someone else that they are stupid, ugly, not worth it, and should go kill their selfs.

Bully has done a lot to today's society. Everyone wants to fit in. People are getting bullied so badly that they bring guns to school. (R.I.P. everyone in Sandy Hook Elementary)

So I came up with a idea.

On **October 24th, 2013** we should all band together.

We should all write and publish one-shots, songfics (hell even chapters on our own fics) about **bullying**. Whether it be someone standing up, someone taking their life, or someone just coping with it.

I know this is impossible but let's try to take over the Kickin' It archive. Let's all overload the systems with these stories.

Even if you're a reader you can help to. Go on twitter, Instagram, Facebook, Polyvore & every other social network. Use the hastag #projectbeautiful

So can we all do that? Honor everyone who took their life's, everyone who passed away due to shootings, and just everyone who was too afraid to back out.

Please help me out. Writers I'm begging you. If you do want to be apart of this just PM me xx-onwednesdayswewearpink-xx) and I will add you to the list. But make sure to write PROJECT BEAUTIFUL somewhere in the fic.

Even if no one helps I know for sure that I'll do it. Whether I do it alone or with people.

-Let's Make a Change-

* * *

**From IfSacrficesWereEasy**: YEAH! Who's in? I know I am! Review if you are! GUESTS: even if you can't write stories, come in on Oct.24 and review was many Project Beautiful stories as you possibly can!

To all those who are participating: don't forget to PM xx-onwednesdayswewearpink-xx! The link to her profile is also on my profile!

**HOPE TO SEE ****_ALL_**** YOUR STORIES ON OCT.24! **

...

(Sorry to those who thought this was a story update.)


End file.
